Meido
Meido is no mere Organization. Meido is a connection of breathing, living, and growing Criminal Families. A link controlled by a single heart. Each one deals with a certain field of criminal activity. And as a whole, hold meetings on financial and operative subjects. Each family head has, Oji (王子, Prince) before their names. Any group can join Meido, as long as they follow the Thieves Honor. History “Deep within my Meditation, I can see the universe in my mind's eye. I can visualize vast armies, powerful fleets, invincible warriors and with my power over Genjutsu, my imagination can make them real!”-Soru Kurama Waves of Water Meido's existence started after The Lone Wolf and Cub's formation. Together, Soru Kurama and Yuna Hime unified The Land of Wave's underground organizations with The Land of Water's Criminal Families. Placing a family head in control of each organization utilized each heads massive power and influence in such a way that Meido's web grew larger and stronger until it consumed nearly every village. Thus creating an unprecedented massive alliance between criminal organization. A shady treaty created through deceit and dark actions. But a powerful bond none the less; All given life from Soru's pure imagination and determination. Hierarchy At the top exist The Underworld's Myōō (妙王, Enlightened One. The one true being capable of running such an operation without succumbing to temptation. Meido's Myōō lives in a single, visually unappealing, and decaying shed. Meido's Myōō is succeeded by the Myōjō (明星, Morning Star). Meido's Myōō holds absolute law and can change anything, if deem worthy. They are also in charge of inducting new families into Meido as a whole. Myōō's Myōjō serves as both caretaker and bodyguard. And when a Myōō is not present, their Myōjō holds primary power. After Myōjō, are Taiyō (太陽, Sun). Taiyō are bodyguards Meido's Myōō and Myōjō. Taiyō carry absolute police force over Oji and their operations. Oji absolutely fear a Taiyō's appearance. Taiyō are often bloodthirsty Missing Nin who carry immense strength and skill. Only few are capable of being Taiyō. Meido's Myōō, Myōjō and Taiyō are usually considered myths. Only Oji have seen the three, and few have seen them physically as Myōō, Myōjō and Taiyō wear concealing cloaks in meetings. Oji, or Prince's exist as family heads and are the figure heads of Meido. Civilian's and common folk believe them to truly lead Meido, and only few high rank Nin know different. Each Oji can run their operation however they wish. And will not suffer from any type of pressuring. But they must follow a code known as, Thieves Honor. Operation Meido's operation span over different fields of activity. Families withhold near absolute control over their business decisions. Meido's reach cover's; extortion, thievery, Black Market deals, Human and Drug Trafficking, and other illegal acts. Every Oji must split their profit in half and send it to the Myōō. What makes Meido such a success is the Myōō's ability to resist temptation. A Myōō at any given time will have so much money, they can claim being the richest man in the world. But a Myōō will only see it as inanimate, tangible, objects that will decay within time. Such a juxtaposition; a criminal head having such a detached view, begs a question...Why? Well for other Riches. Some Myōō want power, an intangible rich while others seek knowledge and control. Soru himself simply wishes to cross heaven's threshold and become an entity for enlightenment. If a family crosses Meido's overall goal, Meido's Myōō will send their Taiyō who will order Seppuku, or ritual suicide, upon the Family Head. If a family supports treachery, then, the said Taiyō must give a night for any who wish to surrender to leave with their life. If not, the next day, the assigned Taiyō will murder everyone and their families. Black Market Unfortunately, Meido's influence on the Black Market is limited. But it does exist. Many spies watch for anything of value or status. Their ears listen in on all whispers of upcoming mob families and shinobi for possible recruitment as well as enemies. Base Meido bases exist all throughout. There is no one base per say, but a link between houses. Every Oji is welcome within another's home. But said Oji must show respect and Honor within. The Myōō, Myōjō, Taiyō can live at free discretion. Some Taiyō have normal lives and only answer to Taiyō when summoned or reporting for duty. Meido's funds are stored within a sealed cave. The cave holds a powerful genjutsu which erases whatever is within it from existence and removing the space it takes up from an outsider's inner consciousness, making it so one is not able to even perceive its presence. The very thought of getting close to it does not even occur to those outside it. Only the Myōō, Myōjō, Taiyō and permitted visitors can enter. Joining Anyone can join Meido. Oji's simply must contact the Myōō through a web. Simply putting a word out, and surely enough it will reach Soru. Which leads to initiation. A simple swearing in and branding. Every family has a different brand. Once induced new Oji's have access to both Meido's funds (Through a special system) and man power. It also comes with an increase in land. Trivia •I almost put Dental.